Frequently Asked Questions
Are you having trouble finding your way around Pokengine? The answers to your questions are here! What is Pokengine? Pokengine is a browser-based Pokémon MMO where you can explore new regions with your friends. Developers looking to put together their own region can use the Pokengine engine to join the MMO! Currently, you start the game in a fan-made region called Atlas, which includes 300 new Pokémon and more added frequently. It says I'm already logged in. Am I being hacked?! What do I do? Sometimes your connection crashes due to server glitches, but the server won't know you disconnected. Type your password in the typing bar, and press enter. This will prove it really is you, and it will kick the ghost connection. Why isn't my game working? Black screen! Certain Chrome extensions are known to cause trouble. To fix this, either add pokengine.org to the extension's whitelist (if it has one), run the web version in incognito mode, or use the Pokengine extension itself. My game is running really slow. How do I speed it up? This might have to do with hardware acceleration. If you're using Chrome, navigate to chrome://flags and look for "disable accelerated 2D canvas," then click "enable." After that, simply relaunch the browser and see if there's a difference. How do I change my party order? You can change your paty order either through the Pokémon widget or via the PC. Ugh, I don't really like my trainer skin... can you give me a different one? Trainer skins are obtained by completing quests. Talk to as many NPCs as you can, and you're bound to find some new ones! Skins are automatically sent to the wardrobe, which is part of the PC system. When does this Pokemon evolve/learn a move? There's a public Pokédex available to all users on the main site. Go to it, and find the Pokémon you're looking for; it has all its information! Currently, though, Pokémon do not learn moves by level-up. Ask an admin to give your Pokémon moves it should know at its current level. How do I take out my Pokémon? Double-click the party widget to open it, then left-click on the Pokémon you want to take out, and choose "follow me." Where can I heal my Pokémon? Currently, you can heal your Pokemon at the Hospital in Central City. Just come down from the Academy, past the fountain, and you should spot it on your right. Why do only certain people get teleporting abilities? No fair! Becoming a telep/mod/admin/dev is a privilege rewarded to players who contribute to the MMO and help out often. If you want to be promoted, you can do things such as sprite, make music, help new users, or contribute ideas. You can only become a developer if you are programming for the MMO. How do I change my status? To change your status, simply type "/status" along with your new status, then simply hit enter. This map is really dark! What can I do to make it brighter? These maps require a 'Glowing Pokémon.' These Pokémon are select ones that can glow when they are following you. They include Pokémon such as Stellarva, Charmander, Litwick, etc. How do I use items? You can use items in the Bag widget below your screen, but the only currently working items are Pokéballs. Make sure to use them on your turn in battle. Where do I go? There's a region known as Atlas that is currently in the makings which you can explore and catch unique Pokémon in! If you've already explored all of Atlas, try looking for secret warps to secret gardens where you can find rare Pokémon! I'm stuck in a weird map and I don't know where to go! Help!! If you're stuck in a strange map with no exits, simply contact a staff member (user with a &, @, or §) and ask them to teleport you back to Central City. Only use that when there is absolutely NO exits, not just when you need to get somewhere quick.